Freedom Fight
by Race for the clock tower
Summary: The Cullen boy's are all drafted to the Military. They face many problems, adventures, and fun moments. So how does a vampire fight in the war? Well hopefuly no bullets hit their rock hard skin...
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- This is a bland, opening chapter. It's what I would call basically an opener. Not quite a prolog, but not quite a chapter. I didn't get much of the future summary in, but I hope you like it a little. Please tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer – Of course I don't own the Books.**

**Chapter 1**

**Where it Began**

"Edward give that back!" Bella giggled preparing to lunge for me again.

"Come and get it!" I responded back to her demand

We had been running around for some time now like little kids. Bella had been getting ready when I walked in. She had been sitting at the mirror vanity brushing her hair slowly. The look on her face told me she was on auto pilot, absent mindedly stroking her long brown locks with a silver brush, deep in thought. Not being able to read those thoughts frustrated me more than anything. The more I tried to access them, the less successful I was, I believed. She looked so peaceful sitting there, she was dressed in white like an angel, I hated to disrupt her, but she snapped out of her reviver as soon as she sensed my presence. She looked up at me through her thick lashes and smiled.

"Hey" she said, just loud enough even for my ears to hear.

"Hello" I chuckled crossing the room to where she sat. I bent down towards her leaning in for a kiss when I suddenly change my plans and playfully grabbed her brush.

"Hey!" she said again, protesting, reaching for her brush. I moved it just slightly out of her reach making her grab unsuccessful. She looked up at me displaying a puppy pout on her beautiful face, resulting in a grin from me. She was so cute when she begged, not that I made her beg much, It was too hard to say no to her usually. She took another jab at the brush completely missing and ending up falling right to the side of me. I quickly put out my arm catching her around the waist.

"Thanks, I owe you one" she mumbled looking a little embarrassed.

"No problem but I think I'll keep this nice brush as my repayment" I said holding it up, inspecting it mockingly, the way a Gemologist might look at a new treasure.

We must have been playfully fighting for the brush for another twenty minutes, and I could soon just barely hear my family lingering somewhere in the woods, returning from there hunt.

"Edward can I please have my brush back? I can hear Alice now and I was supposed to be ready by the time she was back."

"Okay love" I said kissing her on the forehead apologetically "I'm sorry, let me help you then" with that I guided her over to the stool and sat her down, begin to brush her hair. It would have taken me less than a second to work out the tangles, but since I liked this job, I drug it out.

"Well looks like my job here is done, guess I'll be leaving now." I said turning with the brush still in my hand.

She laughed and said "Edward" and when I didn't place the brush in her outstretched open palm, she gave me a little playful shove that wouldn't phase a kitten. I teased her by acting offended and fell to the floor, taking her with me. We landed on the floor with a thud, with her giggling on top of me.

Just then the door opened displaying Alice. The look on her face told me something was wrong. And the fact that she was hiding her thoughts told me something was very wrong. She had a dazed look on her face, but I knew she wasn't having a vision and that worried me. I had seen this face before, but only before we moved, due to disaster or when real danger was threatening my family. Her face was an extreme white, way to white even for her, especially after returning from a hunt.

"Sorry to disturb anything" she said half heartedly smirking, after assessing the scene. Before I could ask if she knew how to knock she said "but I though you needed to see this, it looks important" she held out a small white long envelope. I didn't think much about it until my eyes focused on the return address. The United States Federal Government Military Branch. I didn't see that coming. It left me speechless. I couldn't think of what I had done. Our family had been through this before. Something we could always find a way to get through. Usually the FBI, or whoever was interested would spend time searching, and investigating, then give up after a unsuccessful unfruitful search. By that point we would face no other choice then to pick up and start over somewhere elsewhere, and hung low for awhile. But we've never experienced anything with the military. How does one anger the military? I don't believe I've gone on any recent rampages and taken out whole cities.

So why the military? I tried to analyze every possibility in my head, and I was pretty sure the government didn't send out junk mail like this.

"It's not what you think, Edward. Just open it." Alice said chucking the letter to me. I caught it, never breaking eye contact with her. "And I already saw, even Carlisle's money isn't going to help us here."

I looked down at the letter, then into the dark concern filled eyes, of my wife for the first time since Alice walked in.

**A/N- Like I said before, this is just an opener, a beginning, longer and better chapters are to come. Sorry for any format mistakes, I'm still trying to figure out the adjustments on my Microsoft word. I miss my old word, it was less complexed. Please let me know what you think, thank you!**


	2. Battle Before it Began

**A/N- Thank you for reading! Chapter 2 is longer and hopefully more exciting, so here it is, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- Of course I don't own the books. **

**Chapter Two. **

**Battle Before it Began. **

**Edward POV**

"Carlisle we can't, this puts our whole family in danger!" I boomed

"Edward it's a recession! Sure we have more than enough money, but what if it gets out that we're paying off the government? The government doesn't take bribes!" Carlisle ranted on about how he knew this put stress on our family, but we couldn't use money this time.

The whole family sat in the living room watching me pace back and forth trying to concoct a plan. I was livid.

At the beginning of this year the government had issued a draft, requiring everybody within a certain age group to register themselves. Once registered, one could be automatically picked for the draft. There were not many ways one could get out of the draft, on was to have someone respond in your place, but our family doesn't have that option.

"Carlisle you're a doctor, can't you declare us ill?" I tried.

"Your right I could, but the chances of them believing the diagnoses of all three of MY SONS being ill, is slim."

"We can try it."

"I don't need the suspicion, and the government sending in their own doctors to examine you. I'm sure they'd definitely deem you unfit to fight, when they check your heart beat." He said.

The letter Alice gave me was worse than I'd imagined. When I opened the letter I found the news that I had be drafted, slowly putting the letter back in the envelope, it dawned on me vampires can't fight in a war. When I went downstairs I was given the news that Emmett and Jasper had also received identical letters.

There was no way we could leave our family; no way could we risk being exposed.

"We die" I blurted out.

Seven curious pairs of eyes turned and stared at me.

"Huh?" Emmett said.

"Easy, all we have to do is die" I repeated. The seven pairs of curious eyes, turned into horrid looks.

"Edward are you crazy?!" Bella shirked throwing herself into me. Everyone started to question me at once, questing my sanity that is. Bella was still latched on to my waist, dry sobbing, yelling "No, no" and "This isn't happening."

"Not physically die, but fake it" I explained "We can't go if were dead. We make up a story, something believable, like a car accident. We dump a car into a river, and we let the humans find it. They'll never find the bodies; we'll be classified missing, and presumed dead."

I could see the faces around me absorbing the words I just spoke. After taking my plan into consideration Carlisle said,

"No we can't go through that again, people become to invasive. Like the last time, people became interested in learning more about us. They become suspicious when we leave town.

Carlisle made a good point, but I still felt the plan was doable.

"We can make the plan work we just need to per-"

"No, we'll find a way to manage this, but not with that plan" Carlisle cut me off. I clenched my fist and Jaw in defeat. By that point Bella had moved to sitting on the couch slowly rocking back and forth, burring her head in Esme's chest.

This was hurting Bella so much more then it was hurting me. There was no way I could leave. I promised her I would stay with her forever. I wasn't about to break my promise that easily, not without a fighting. Hold on Bella I'm trying I though.

"I think we have to do this" Jasper spoke for the first time.

"Do this?" I exploded "You mean go?! There are a million reasons why we can't go! First we'll be living close quarters with humans, who might start to notice we don't eat or sleep. Second what are we going to eat? It's not like we can quick run off and find a lone deer to eat. Third what do we do in a battle and human blood starts to spill? Huh? What do we do then Jasper?" I was out of line, and I knew it.

"I'm sorry Jasper that was in sensitive and inexcusable of me" I apologized.

"No no, point taken" he replied. I was wrong to use Jaspers weakness, but my family had to see all the dangers to us.

"And what if we get shot?" I suggested "That'll cause a bit of interest if it bounces right off our skin."

"The military has bullet proof vests, if that ever happens blame it on the vest, but I would expect you'd have fast enough reflexes to dodge the bullet. As for food I will think of something, and the blood issue, well, we'll just have to work on your control. I know all of you are strong enough."

I brought my hand to the bridge of my nose putting my head down thinking. Why was Carlisle so set on this decision? This is the kind of problem my family ran from. Not because we were cowards, but for the protection of the others and our existence. Carlisle's thought were completely set around his confidence for us.

"It's a way to go against our nature, to help not hurt. You can protect better then the humans, there out sacrificing, and you can help them survive."

Of course Carlisle would be thinking about helping others, it's what he would he did best.

My head was racing; I didn't even know what to think. This is dangerous.

"This is dangerous" I repeated that thought aloud.

"Bringing suspicion on my family is dangerous. If it was only one of you that was notified, then by all means we would have gotten out of this, but with all three of you dropping out will bring investigation, investigation we don't need." Carlisle was sure. There was no way I was going to change his mind.

Alice spoke up for the first time "This is my entire fault, I didn't see it, If I had we could have moved, and this whole thing would have been avoided. We couldn't be any use to them if we moved."

"Alice this isn't your fault. This is nobody's fault, if we want to make it through this, we need to be strong, not blame ourselves. I need to go find out what preparation I have to make, I'm sure there's going to be entrance medical exams I need to forge, along with some paper work. I'll be in my office." Carlisle got up and left the room.

I knew I had lost this battle and the decision was made.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Please review! As for the facts in the story, I am not sure how the military works these things. I am taking my knowledge from school about the wars, and I looked a few things up, I am so sorry if anything is wrong. Thank you!**

**-Race for the clock tower. **


	3. We keep on Living

**A/N- Thank you for reading! I think this is my longest chapter yet, It's serious in the beginning, but I have humor in the later part of this chapter. The story also ends in Rosalie's POV , but begins in Edwards. **

**Chapter 3**

**We keep on living **

**Edward POV**

A week had passed and my whole family had been an uneasy train wreck. We had all been on edge, the slightest things setting us off into fits of rage and sorrow. The way we were acting could easily fit into the bipolar category. Reading my family's thoughts were probably the hardest thing I've had to here in a long time. The thoughts were bad, but I had to feel worse for Jasper, I couldn't even begin to comprehend what he must be going though. Bombarded with to dozens if emotions and one shot.

Bella had barely left our room these past few days, her beautiful smile had been stolen from her face. How I wanted to see that smile again, I would do anything to return it. I had to at least try to comfort her.

I got up from my place on the couch, climbing the stairs slowly heading for our room. I was standing outside our door, and heard nothing, no music, no noise, no movement. If I wasn't a vampire with supersonic hearing I would have never picked up on the shallow inhales and exhales coming from beyond the door.

I opened the door cautiously, not positive of what I would find. Bella was laying on the bed, staring straight up at the ceiling, her eyes didn't move as I entered. The lights were off, and the blinds were drawn, extinguishing what little light the ominous day produced. Seeing her this way completely shattered my heart.

I walked over to the bed, laying down next to her, not saying anything. I just laid there for a few minutes, not moving, just thinking. For one of the times in a while, I felt completely helpless, and what a terrible feeling that was.

Each member of this family had their own way of grieving. Carlisle kept himself busy, thinking of ways to help or putting overtime in at the hospital. Esme kept to herself cleaning and tidying, more than usual. Emmett and Rosalie spent lots of time alone, either in their room, or taking their cars and leaving, for a few days at a shot. Alice and Jasper were more open about their sadness. They took comfort in trying to cheer, themselves and others up.

The way Bella grieved terrified me the most, almost seeming like she gave up living, shutting herself off to everyone, including me. Her eyes were black due to her mood, and lack of hunting.

After a few minutes of complete silence, I reached over and pulled Bella to me wrapping her in a hug, not releasing her. I held her for a long time, just holding her to me as hard as I could. I felt if I released her in anyway, I would be losing her forever, almost making her seem human again. It's compared to the feeling one might experience when the love of there is dangling off a cliff, and your trying with all of your might to hang on to them, knowing one wrong move and your fate could change forever.

Nothing could ever make me drop Bella from that cliff. Nothing could ever come between us. Holding on to her, limp in my arms, feeling her close made the pain lesson, ever so slightly. This was hurting Bella in a pain I couldn't fix. I squeezed tighter looking for comfort, and she responded by wrapping her arms around me in a death grip and burring her head in my chest. We held on to each other for dear life.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bella finally said "Don't go!" It came out in a muffled sob, and her body began shuttering in pain. "Please you can't leave me! I can't lose you again!"

I hugged her tighter. This is my entire fault; she thinks I'm going to leave her again! I'm not strong enough to leave her! Last time I left her because I thought it would be safer, I could save her from me, but I had been wrong. It caused everyone more grief then good.

"Bella I will NEVER, EVER, EVER, leave you again! I'm just going away for a little while, but I promise you I will be back. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm not ready to lose you, I never will be.

After a few minutes Bella stopped shuttering and said,

"Promise you'll come back?"

"Of course, I will! I would never think about not coming back! I promise!"

She nodded and put her head back on my chest.

There was a knock at the door; it swung open slowly revealing Alice. "He telling the truth Bella, he's going to keep his promise, and so are Jasper and Emmett, they'll be home soon."

"Bella, I don't want to leave you, but I have to go, I'll write to you every day, and call your whenever I can, and I'll be home in just a few months."

"Everything will be fine Bella, I promise" Alice said sitting down besides her. "You need to eat Bella" she added looking into her eyes.

"Yes I agree" I said looking towards Alice.

"Why don't you and Alice go hunt, and do something to get out of the house for awhile?"

"I don't feel li-"Bella was cut off by an angry Alice.

"Bella! This isn't good for you! You're going! And If you're not going to go willingly, I'm going to take you forcefully." With that Alice picked up Bella (This looked really odd considering their sizes) and slung her over her shoulder. Bella was strong, but Alice was able to keep her in a tight lock. Alice zipped out of the room with Bella still slung over her arm, screaming "No, No ALICE! Put me down!" I laughed a little.

Emmett appeared in the hallway looking confused "Edward…Why is Alice carrying your wife down the stairs? Shouldn't you be chasing them right now? Usually you'd be freaking out… are you feeling okay? I mean our kind doesn't get sick and all but-"

"Yes Emmett" I chuckled "I know Alice has Bella, and you're correct usually I'd be hunting her down, but this time I think Alice is correct."

"Did you just say someone else was right?" He mock fully pretended to slap himself.

I rolled my eyes "Yes, I agreed with Alice, Bella should really get out of the house, I hate to see her sad, and she needs something to take her mind off of this current situation."

"Yea, maybe Rose should go to, Hey Rose!" Emmett yelled "Mayb-

"Way ahead of you" she yelled back, as we heard the door open and slam shut.

We stood in silence for a few seconds, before Emmett spoke up and said "Esme and Carlisle are out and so are the girls, us guys got the house to ourselves. We should do something manly! You game?!"

"You're on!" I said running downstairs behind him to the huge living room. Jasper having heard our conversation started helping us move furniture out of the way.

"I'll get a bat and balls from the garage!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, are you crazy? This house can't take my homer swing, Esme will kill us if we break anything else, we got to pick something else."

"Like soccer?"

"No last time we played that you got to excited and put the ball through the glass wall."

"Oh" he mumbled shyly. "What about football?"

"No…the T. V. was destroyed"

"Basketball?"

"Carlisle's bookshelves"

"Floor hockey?"

"The whole kitchen will never be the same, again"

"UGHH" Emmett yelled in frustration. "There must be some sport that we can play! Tennis?" He asked. When he say me shaking my head he quickly suggested another activity before I could tell him what he broke last time.

"I know! We're going to wrestle! I'm going to prove to you that you just get lucky those last thirty six times!" Emmett said sounding proud of himself for suggesting it.

"Okay Emmett, bring it" I said

He lunged for me missing, due to my neat dodge. He tried again and again both times missing miserably.

Jasper chuckled in the corner, and Emmett turned to him and roared "What is so funny?!"

"Oh nothing" he said, it's just Edwards got some easy feelings going on, but your radiating frustration like a nuclear bomb.

Emmett growled at him, and then yelled "Well you try it! It's no fair playing with a mind reader!"

I imagine he was correct on that issue, well actually I could see that he was. I laughed as Emmett as he walked to the couch and sat down in defeat and sulked.

"Giving up so soon Emmett? I wouldn't even call that a match" I taunted

"Shut up Edward!' He said chucking the remote full force at my head, I ducked and it went flying.

**Rose's POV**

I thought it was good we got Bella out of the house. We took her hunting for some well needed food, and then shopping. I think she had some fun, she even smiled occasionally throughout the night.

We were pulling in the driveway when Alice said "You have got to see this! Hurry get the bags" she motioned for us to follow.

We ran inside stopping in the door way, looking in the living room. I laughed at what I saw. All three boys were crammed onto the couch, eyes glued to an old, black and white romance movie.

They were surprised to see we had returned.

"Uh hi, we were just uh, watching sports" Emmett stammered while Jasper hit the button on the T.V., putting ESPN on.

"uh huh" Me, Alice and Bella said in unison.

Esme and Carlisle chose then to return, they were not three steps into the room when Esme yelled

"BOYS! Why is the remote lodged into the new now destroyed stereo?"

All the boys looked at each other, and simultaneously both Edward and Jasper yelled "Emmett did it!" and took a step away from him.

**Hey! Please read and review! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Last Dance

**A/N- Thank You for the reviews and reading!!! Sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been working on other story's, and I've been really busy, but here you go! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. And a major thanks to Cullenluv715**

**Last dance**

We were leaving tomorrow night. There would be much sorrow, but we decided to put it on hold. We were going out to do something as a family.

We all piled into the cars, each couple taking a different car. Alice was taking us somewhere but it was a surprise, she was even singing songs in German to keep me out. It was a catchy tune ending in 'Eins-Zwei-Drei! Hoi Hoi Hoi!"

"You know Edward, it's our last night together, can't we just go home?" Bella purred raising her eyebrow while leaning closer to me.

My cell phone on the Parton between us began to ring, the screen displayed Alice's name. Bella kept leaning closer tempting me. I ignored the phone, trying to focus on the road, and avoiding Bella's hinting eyes. I knew if I looked into them, I'd lose and turn the car around. I actually liked that idea.

All of a sudden Emmett who was in front of us, slammed on the Breaks coming to a complete dead stop. I shot a glance at Emmett in his mirror who was already glaring at me for nearly hitting his car. While he held my stare he raised his pinky and thumb to his head, making the phone symbol and mouthed 'answer'.

The phone rang again. Bella, frustrated by the caller picked it up. "WHAT ALICE?!"

A look of anger crossed her face. "I wasn't attempting to seduce him! I was just stating some facts!"

"Fine" she growled and snapped the phone shut. I looked over at her and raised my eyebrow.

"Alice won't let us go home" She pouted.

"I didn't think she would, but we'll have fun wherever we go" I said taking her hand. She laid her head against my shoulder, sighing.

"I guess Alice gets what Alice wants" she mumbled.

"One of the first lessons I thought you would have learned" I chuckled.

"Where are we going anyhow?"

"Um I wish I could really tell you, but I can't. Alice is singing a song in German, trying to keep me out."

We rode in silence the rest of the way, until we reached our destination. I followed Emmett's car into the parking lot. I looked up for the first time at the sign for the first time then. Bella must have to cause I heard her gasp.

We were parked out in front of the Cloud Nine. A strip club. I felt my jaw hit my lap. Okay Alice is officially nuts. There was a rap on my window.

"Don't worry Edward, our destination is across the street, there's no parking, that's why we pulled in here. Have some faith in me. "Alice chirped from outside.

She skipped away from us, and scampered across the street with the rest of the family.

"That was a close one"

"Yeah, but I can hear Emmett, and he's upset he can't go in."

"Pig" Bella spat.

We got out of the car, darting across the street while there was a break in traffic. We went throw the same doors Alice did, entering into a small lobby. I could hear a thud-thud of music playing in the background. There was a huge guy waiting by the next set of doors holding a clip-board. As we approached him, he help his arm out in front of the door, blocking our access.

"Name" he mumbled.

"Edward and Bella Cullen" What is this place that we need to be on a waiting list?

"Okay you may pass" he said sounding very bored. He moved his arm, stepped to the side and pulled the door open.

Inside was huge. To one side of the building there was several bowling lanes set up, beyond that there was a live DJ blasting music, as several couples danced on the shinny dance floor. There was a buffet in the corner, a disco ball in the center of the room, an arcade, a door with a sign above it reading "Movie Theater". The place was huge, but definitely expensive and no doubt tacky.

"Surprise!" Alice squealed! "Isn't this place great?! I had to rent I out about a week in advance but I knew I'd be perfect for one last night together don't you think?!"

"Well….I don't think this would have been my first pick, but-"

"Ah Edward lighten up have some fun! You're going to be spending a lot of time with Humans from now on, this is your chance to be like them and have fun there way, you're going to need how to do that. "

I still didn't see the point of being here, but i guess we could go do something.

The family scattered Emmett and Rosalie to the bowling lanes, Esme and Carlisle along with Alice and Jasper to the dance floor. I looked around for something to do, when Bella tugged on my sleeve. I looked over at her; she motioned with her eyes toward the movie theater then winked.

I grabbed her hand dragging her to the other side of the room, pulling her towards the door. We entered the room, and we were alone. Finally.

We took seats in the second to last row in the pitch black theater.

"Oh fancy" Bella said "These are the big RECLINING seats" she said putting emphasis on the last part.

I smiled and she pulled me down on top of her, we pushed the seat back and my lips instantly meet hers. Her lips moved against mine with a deep urgency, getting rougher with the minute. I had my arms wrapped around her, holding her to me, pulling her closer. Her hands reached up to my neck, resting her hands on my shouldered, then slowly began to remove my jacket. Once my jacket was off she started on my shirt buttons. She undid all the buttons in a matter of seconds. Bella ran her hands down my chest then stopped, looked up at me and groaned.

"Edward! Ughh what's with the layers?" she mumbled against my lips, Motioning to my undershirt.

I responded by kissing her harder.

"Excuse me for not being a gentleman before, let me help you with your coat miss" I say. I remove her coat, tossing it into the isle out of our way.

"AHHHHHH! I've been hit!!! EEEKKKK!" someone mumbled from the isle.

Bella and I both shot up, looking over at the intruder. Emmett lay on his back on the floor, with his hands and feet in the air flailing around struggling to get Bella's coat off his face. When he finally broke loose of the entanglement, he looked over at us.

"Emmett!" we both scolded at the same time, but he just ignored us, starting to bounce up and down.

"There you guys are! You'll never believe this! This place has laser tag!" he yelled excitedly. That would explain the huge laser gun, blinking vest, and goggles he was wearing.

"Come on let's go!" He whined, waving his gun above his head like a mad man, then sprinting out of the door.

"I can't believe they're going to let him have a real one of those things in a few days" Bella mumbled.

I agreed as I put my shirt back on and exiting the theater to go find Emmett.

We ended up playing laser tag with the rest of the family for probably a good three hours. Even though I'm ashamed to admit it, Bella, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice all beat me. It was almost time to head home, and the DJ, announced that he was playing the last song.

I wasn't prepared for the song he played. Last Dance by Donna Summer started playing through the speakers. This usually isn't that sad of a song, but when I got to thinking this really is the last dance for me and Bella for a very long time.

I took her out on the dance floor, and held her closely, just swaying to the music. She held me close whimpering to the music.

"I love you Edward, you are the most important thing to me. Come home."

"I love you to Bella. You are my life. My reason of existence. I will. I swear it." I wouldn't not break my promise.

**A/N- I hope you Enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! And excuse any errors in my German attempt, We sing that song at school, but I'm not sure how to spell it. Sorry again for any Grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**~ Race for the Clock Tower.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note- I have a lot to say, but I'm going to try and keep this brief. I haven't written anything for this story in years, In fact I started when I was in 8****th**** grade and now I am entering 11****th****. I'm sure my writing style has changed drastically in that time, but hopefully for the better. I opened this story back up again, just to play around with it, but I'm not sure I'm going to continue with it. We shall have to see. Your input would also be very appreciated =] **

**Enough chit-chat, the Cullen's have waited for this long enough. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 5**

"Alright, does everyone have your papers?" Carlisle asked buzzing around the dining room where we all sat. Each of us guys sat at the table while our wives stood behind our chairs. Carlisle had just distributed forms he had filled out prior to today, which we would need to turn into to our commanding officers when we boarded our plane.

I looked down at my thick stack of paper that had been placed in my hands. I was tempted to shred them, for they were the source of so much unhappiness.

We all nodded in agreement to answer Carlisle's question.

"Good. Now I'm sure you all have questions about how we're going to pull this off, and I've got answers. I thought about these issues long and hard. What you guys are to eat, what to do with your food you are presented with, what to do in case of bloodshed, or what to do if you're supposed to be injured."

"You're forgetting something Carlisle." Jasper said. I smirked knowing already what he was going to say. "You forgot to mention what were supposed to do in an 'Emmett Emergency'"

Everyone laughed and Emmett threw a punch into Jasper arm.

"Ehy! I'm just messing with you." Jasper defended putting his hands up in front of him in surrender.

"Boy's this is serious!" Carlisle reprimanded. "And Emmett, that's exactly what I want you not to do. People are going to make you angry, and you are going to want to leash out at them, like you just did with your brother, but you have to remember they are more breakable than we are. You understand?"

"Yes 'sir." Emmett said sitting up straight in his chair and putting two fingers to his forehead in a solute. He suddenly giggled and turned to Rosalie. "I've been practicing! Was it convincing?" She flicked him on the nose and told him to pay attention.

Carlisle began talking again, telling us we were never, under any circumstance allowed to ingest human blood. He didn't care if someone was perished, wounded or if there was a pool of blood on the ground, we had to resist. We couldn't acquire the taste of human blood, for if we were to live in such close quarters with them, we would only thirst until we could not control ourselves anymore.

"Now, I looked up the base you will be staying out, and after some illegal hacking, I was able to pull up a detailed map of the base." He unrolled a piece of paper on the table showing many buildings and dome shaped tents. There was a giant wall of some sort running the entire perimeter of the base.

"Here are the tents you will most likely be assigned to." He said pointing. "Down here are the restrooms, showers, that sort of thing. I'm sure someone will point all that out to you later, but as of now, I need to focus on what they are not going to show you. Here is the mess hall. That is where you will report to dinner and other meals, but I want you to take as little food as possible. You'll learn why.

Anyways, behind the mess hall is a guarded area. It's where the food is brought in on trucks to be prepared. Believe it or not, the base has an active butch shop, well more of a slaughter house, on site. That way they can guarantee the food they are feeding their men is safe. The point is, if they are butchering animals, there must be blood being disposed of. It's your job and responsibility to find and figure out how to consume the blood; your survival depends on it."

He spent the next hour going over more important details. Each of us listened, asked questions, and by the end, we all seemed confident, maybe even a little pumped for our trip. Jasper seemed the most eager to go, for out of all of us, he's the only one who has seen combat. He had an urge to get back to that combat.

When Carlisle was done speaking, his dismissed us, and told us we had twenty minutes before we had to start loading the car. We all had packed last night, knowing we wouldn't have any time for anything but goodbyes today.

I tool Bella's hand and lead her to our room where I spend the last bit of alone time we were going to get for a long time, loving my wife. I could hear that each of my brothers was doing the same with their spouse.

My moment with Bella ended to soon when Carlisle called for us, signaling it was time to leave. I sulkily got up from the bed, and pulled my wife with me. She helped me carry my bags, down the stairs and to the car, where we squeezed them in along with Jasper and Emmett's.

I was going to drive the Volvo, with Bella shotgun and Emmett and Rose in the back seat. Alice and Jasper were packing in with Esme and Carlisle. The drive to the military base, according to map quest would take about 8 hours, which meant we could get there in 4 to 6.

We were about a half hour into the drive when Emmett asked "Are we there yet?"

"No." I said agitated. He was such a little kid.

"Well I have to pee." He complained.

"Shut up Emmett, you can't pee." I hissed, while Rose and Bella giggled.

"But I have to practice!" He whined.

"For the love of God." I mumbled under my breath. "Emmett, you don't need to practice, and though I'm not positive, I'm pretty sure grown men aren't going to just yell out 'I have to pee!'"

"They do in school." He had a point.

"That was high school. This is war."

"Eh, men don't mature that much." Rosalie said. She also had a point.

"That's because the women in our lives drive us to the point of mental breakdowns! How are we supposed to mature when all you guys do is-"I was cut off.

"That's because you guys leave us no choice!" Bella fought back.

We bantered back and forth for the rest of the drive, teasing and laughing. We had all temporality forgot where we were going until we pulled into an airport where a big cargo plane sat.

"Damn…" I let out when I saw the size of the thing. U.S. Air Force was spelled out in thick black letters across the side of the plane and the number 4134 was painted on the nose.

"I guess we're here." Bella noted. We all just sat staring, not moving.

"Me First!" Emmett said breaking the silence, and throwing himself out the door towards the chain-link fence surrounding the run way.

"Jesus!" Rose cursed and barreled out after him. "Emmett, get your Butt over here!"

I rolled my eyes at Bella and she laughed.

"Well, shall we?" I asked Bella motioning to getting out.

"Ugh, if we must."

"Don't pout; you'll have the house all to you girls." I offered.

"I don't want the house to myself, I want you!"

"I know sweetie. But I'll be home soon. I promise you be on my mind the entire time." I hugged her and she sniffled into my shoulder. Carlisle called me mentally.

"Let's go." I said releasing her and walked around to open her door.

I held hands with her and walked over to where the rest of my family was standing. They had unloaded all of our packs, and were placing them into a luggage bin with a bunch of other people's packs. Many families were saying goodbye to their mothers, fathers, husbands, wives, sisters and brothers, who were all leaving. Tears were being shed like waterfalls.

Emmett, Jasper and I made our way over to the registration desk where we turned in our paper work. It took about twenty minutes two fill out all the forms and register. An older guy with a thick mustache motioned us over to a container full of uniforms.

"Sizes?" He asked. I told him my size and he handed me three pairs of pants and three t-shirts.

"This is what you'll ware during your training hours. Further instructions on what you are to wear around the base, will be given to you later. Next." He said and started talking to Emmett.

I walked over to Bella just as a voice came over the loud speaker. "4134 now boarding, Fifteen minutes till departure." Bella let out a sob.

I pulled her close to me and we embraced for what seemed like hours. I clung onto her like there was no tomorrow, and for all I knew, there wasn't.

"I'll be right back." I told her "I want to say goodbye to my sisters and my parents."

She nodded and I walked over to Rose.

"You keep Emmett in line." She told me.

I laughed. "I'll try." I gave her a hug.

"Edward." Alice looked at me, and I saw the sadness in her eyes. "Watch out for Jasper for, please? He's been very good lately, but I still worry about him. He really tries hard not to slip up."

"I know Alice. I'll help him."

"And you better keep yourself intact as well. I'll be watching." She threatened and tapped her temple.

"Goodbye Alice." I hugged her as well, and the second she released me, Esme dove into my arms.

"My first son!" She wailed. "Stay safe, and look after your brothers! Write to me all the time. I'll think of you every day! I'm going to miss you so much, oh my son."

"I'll miss you too mom. I love you." She patted me on the chest and I kissed her on the check.

Carlisle took Esme around the shoulders and stuck out his hand.

"Take care Edward. Good luck." I shook his hand.

"You too Carlisle, I actually think I'm getting off easy. You're the one going to be stuck with a house full of girls." Everyone laughed and Carlisle gulped.

"Aw guys! Family hugged!" Alice squealed, and we all groaned. "Hey! I saw it happen, so I know it will! Everyone gather round." She took me by the arm and yanked me in.

"Finial boarding of 4134 now. Five minutes till departure. "The voice rang over the loudspeaker again, sending us back to reality.

We released and I grabbed Bella pulling her into a deep kiss. Her mouth moved with mine in a passionate dance. All too soon it had to end and I placed my forehead against hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered "Promise me you'll come home?"

"I promise. I'll be back soon. I love you, and trust me; I would never leave you if It was up to me."

"I know. Goodbye Edward." She said with a hug.

"Finial boarding!" The voice rang one last time.

I gave my wife and family one last squeeze and followed my brothers onto the plane. We took the last available seats and buckled up in harness like seat belts. Just then the engines kicked on, and the heavy door began to close.

Emmett unleashed a wicked smile. "Hell yeah, let's do this thingy!"

What were we going to do?

**Authors note- Alright so I had a bit of trouble getting back into this story, but the real fun is only just about to being. That's right, next chapter, Cullen boys in boot camp! Read and Review!**


	6. Landing on Base

**Authors Note: Hey Thanks to everyone who read last chapter! And my reviewers =] **

*****Note: You and me both know what happens to vampires when they step into the sunlight…for this story, let's just pretend they aren't roaming disco balls. I could make it night when they train and fight, but that might be a little too farfetched. Your understanding is appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"Emmett, don't touch that." I scolded. We were still on the cargo plane, about half way through our eighteen hour flight to boot camp. The plane was jammed full of people, both men and women all sitting in rows. There were two isles where officers with clipboards marched up and down checking things off lists.

"Why?" he looked up at me innocently. He was unclipping and re-clipping the harness belt on the safety strap on the guy next to him, who was passed out asleep. The guy was a very loud snorer so I debated yelling at Emmett to re-buckle him, but then I envisioned the man being thrown out of his seat from turbulence, falling, cracking his head open and the three of us sucking him dry. Not exactly the greatest first impression.

"Because I said so. If you want to play with a buckle, use your own."

I was seated across from Emmett and Jasper was next to me. We should have had Emmett sitting next to one of us so we could keep an eye on him.

He sighed, releasing the buckle from his grip and fell back against his seat. Now that his body was out of the way, I could see why he had been playing with the clasps. The guy to the left, as well as the next man down from him had both fallen asleep. While they were asleep it seemed to me that my brother had undone both of their buckles and harnessed them together.

"Emmett!" I hissed trying to talk low so no one but him could understand me. "Fix their straps NOW!"

"Sorry, no can do, brother. The captain just turned on the safety belt light." He pointed to a blinking light above my head. Just then the plane started toss back and forth, bouncing everyone up and down. A few groans sounded around the cabin, accompanied by the rustle of several paper bags being opened by several men with weak stomachs. 'Gross' I thought as the smell overtook the plane.

The tossing must have jostled the two sleeping guys next to Emmett, because they were both up, when I looked over at them, glaring at each other and bickering. Emmett had his head back pretending to be asleep, like he hadn't seen how their buckles got crossed. I groaned at put my head back as well. I had a feeling the remainder of the flight was going to be long and miserable.

* * *

Luckily I had been wrong, the rest of the flight passed without incident, well from an Emmett incident at least. Our plane finial touched town on the in base air strip and we unloaded into a common area. All of the new guys off the air plane were heard into a group and lined up to receive instructions. We got told basically the same things we had been told earlier, and then we were assigned sleeping spots. Of course having the same last name, the three of us got cots next to each other.

We were told we could either report to the mess hall for dinner, or if we were too tired we could rest up for the big day tomorrow. Naturally we passed on dinner.

"Well, I guess this is "home" for the next few months." Jasper said sitting down on his cot. We were the only ones in hearing distance; most people chose to go eat.

"Homey isn't it?" I asked.

Jasper chuckled. "You could say that."

"So when do we get to go for food?" Emmett asked. He was right, we need to look tonight to see if we had access to any blood that was in storage here. If we couldn't get to the blood, we would have to find an alternate food supply.

"True, I think we should go tonight when everyone's sleeping." I said. Jasper and Emmett agreed with me, and we all sat down, waiting for the humans to go to sleep, before we could make our move.

* * *

The three of us were crouched behind a stack of sand bags where the guards couldn't see us. There was a search light that would move every minute to help the guards see. Our plan was to move as quickly as possible so that no one could see us, and stay out of the light.

"Ready?" I asked turning to Jasper. He nodded, keeping his eyes on our target across the way.

"Emmett, are you rea-" I stopped and looked at him. He was in a forward crouch ready to spring with war paint on his face and a pair of goggles on his face.

"What are those?" I yell whispered.

"Night vision goggles." He said matter-o-factly.

"You can already see in the dark." Jasper reminded him. His face fell a little but he quickly snapped back.

"It's funner this way!"

"Funner? Oh yea, cause were worried about making this fun."

"Where'd you get them anyways?" I asked

He shrugged. "Some locked cabinet in some control tent. Don't worry guys no one saw me." He flashed his wicked smile and gave a thumb up.

"Emmett!" I hissed. "GO put them back?"

"Go?" He questioned, only hearing the first word I had said and ignoring the rest.

"No put the glasses back!" I yelled but was too late. Emmett had already stood up and dive-rolled over our cover and started sprinting towards the bases' meat locker. Jasper took off after him and I sighed, but ran after them both. With Emmett in the lead we began to approach the heavily guarded area.

"Dodge!...Weave!...Roll!" Emmett was yelling and we'd follow his directions to stay out of sight.

"That was a close one!" Emmett huffed when we were standing in front of the door to the butcher building in some dark alley. "Good thing I was there to think quick, and lead."

I rolled my eyes. "That wasn't close at all." I shoved off of the wall I was leaning against and walked over to the iron door. I couldn't hear any movement inside, so I took it as being vacant.

"How do we get the door open?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't want to pull it and break the lock." I said. I had more than enough strength to open it forcefully, but I don't think a broken door will go unnoticed around here for long.

"Hmm…well hey; look there's a window down there." He pointed a few feet down alley. We both started walking towards the window and stopped to peer though. Inside we could see a room on a slope with a drain at the bottom. The drain must be used to collect water when they hosed the floor down. Metal hooks hung from the ceiling, and there was an array of knives on a clean, industrial table. A giant freezer hummed in the corner.

"I think we can pop the glass out from the outside without it braking. I'll push the top, and you get the bottom, and quick catch it, if it falls." I instructed Jasper. The window was taller than me, so I hoped up and kneeled on the ledge.

"Ready?" I asked looking down at Jasper.

"Ready." He confirmed. I put my hands on the window, when a face suddenly popped up on the other side. I jumped, startled and hoped of the ledge. Jasper cursed and ducked, hiding from who ever had caught us. I was about to follow his lead, when my eyes focused in on the person inside the room.

"Emmett? How'd the hell you get in there?" I demanded looking around.

"Well while you guys were busy trying to break into the building, I figured I check the door to see if it was unlocked, and sure enough it was. And you guys think I'm the dumb one."

I turned to Jasper, and we shared a non verbal, surprised, exchange.

"Alright, good job Emmett." I admitted. "We'll be in, in a second, so don't touch anything."

Me and Jasper ran back down the alley, and through the door. The door lead to a small hallway with three different doors on the right hand side, and two on the left.

"Emmett which one did you go in?" I asked, knowing he would hear me. There was clank and then the clatter of mental behind the second door.

"My guess, that one." Jasper said pointing to the door. I glared at him.

"Ya think?" I quickly pulled the knob and we rushed behind the door and walked into the room we saw from outside the window. Emmett was standing in the corner with his hands up in the air, out in front of him.

"I didn't touch anything." He said, shaking his head.

"Then what was that noise?"

"I knife feel from its holder." He pointed across the room where sure enough a knife was on the floor.

"How did it fall from its holder?" I asked, not believe his 'Innocent' story.

"I don't know."

"Damn it Emmett! Were supposed to be, being careful, not knocking things over." I picked up the knife and put it back in it holder. I continued lecture him while we walked around looking for the blood storage unites. We were able to sniff around for a few minutes, and come across a metal drum inside a freezer room.

Jasper pried the lid off of the drum and we all peered inside.

"Who wants a blood slushy?" Emmett asked shaking the drum so the blood jiggled.

"That does not look appetizing." I said, looking away repulsed. I liked my blood as warm as possible when I ingested it.

"I'm not drinking that. We have to warm it up first, here pass me that bowl." I said to Jasper. I took the bowl he handed me and a ladle from a nearby counter and started scooping at the slush.

"Now we just have to find a way to heat it." I said when the bowl was full. I scanned the room for a microwave or a heat source of some sort. I walked back out though the main room and into the hallway again. I began opening random doors and poking my head through to see what was in them.

"Here we go, a kitchen." I walked over to the microwave on the counter and open the door, placing the bowl inside. "Bella used to have one of these to make her food hot." I explained. I pushed a few buttons and the machine buzzed to life. After a few minutes, the smell of blood filled the air and my mouth began to water. The machine dinged and I opened the door pulling out a steaming bowl of blood. Jasper who I could tell was feeling uncomfortable with the smell, bent his head and started drinking immediately. We went back several times to refill the bowl and we all took turns drinking.

We had put everything back the way we had found it and ducked back out in the alley. The door slammed shut with a sharp loudness and we all flinched, hoping no one had heard. An alarm started to sound in the distance, and it only got louder and louder. Hundreds of men started out of their tents and into the common area, running around.

"Uh oh." Emmett said, and we took off running towards our tent.

* * *

**Authors note- Hope you enjoyed it =] Thanks for reading!**


End file.
